


Look At You Now (You're All Grown Up)

by Lumeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Yuri wants some advice from Yuuri about taking the next step in his relationship with Otabek. Yuuri is happy to help.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Holidays!!! on Ice (2019)





	Look At You Now (You're All Grown Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsCalculation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCalculation/gifts).



> In the fic, Yuuri and Victor have a new puppy. Makkachin is most definitely still around, just too old to go around running on the beach. Absolutely.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Yurio?” Yuuri blinked, then smiled. “Of course. What’s the matter?”

“Not here.” Yuri glanced around as though expecting an enemy to come out from around a corner somewhere. "I don’t want that old idiot showing up in the middle of the conversation.”

“Now, really. Victor isn’t that bad.” As Yuri didn’t budge, though, Yuuri chuckled. “How about we take a walk, then?”

Apparently this was as acceptable an offer as anything ever was to Yuri, as Yuuri soon found himself outside. Yuri was being quiet, but looked more nervous than angry, which was rather unusual. It wasn’t until they were down on the beach and far from any curious ears that Yuri finally spoke.

“Beka’s coming over soon.” Yuri was obviously trying to look casual, but there was clear tension in his shoulders as he threw a ball for the puppy to fetch. “I need to plan.”

“Of course. But plan what?” Yuuri quirked an eyebrow. Clearly there was something going on, but pushing Yuri would not do any good. “It’s not like it’s the first time he’s come to visit while we’re in Hasetsu. You hardly need to decide stuff like where he’s going to sleep or anything.”

“Yeah, well, that’s not what I mean.” Yuri all but pouted, then finally sighed as though letting go of some of the tension. “…I’m going to propose.”

“What?” Yuuri blinked, then started beaming. “Oh, Yurio, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you!”

“Happy for what?” Yuri scowled, taking the ball back from the puppy and tossing it down the beach again. “I haven’t even asked him yet, never mind him agreeing.”

“Oh, it’s not like he would ever say no.” Yuuri shook his head. “Really, it’s been a long time in coming. You’ve been together, what, five years now?”

“Officially, I guess so.” Yuri gave a shrug. Despite his remaining scowl, Yuuri could see his eyes taking on a slight shine. “It took a couple of years for us to start properly dating, after all.”

“Either way, you clearly have a very strong relationship, and I have no doubt Otabek is going to say yes.” Yuuri grinned. “What do you need help with?”

“I don’t need help!” Yuri bristled as though he hadn’t been the one to ask Yuuri to speak with him. “I just… well. I want it to be special, you know? Not just something I blurt out without thinking. But I’m not good at all this romantic shit.”

“If you want romance, wouldn’t Victor be more appropriate?” Yuuri was teasing, mostly, and Yuri didn’t disappoint him, giving a truly magnificent scowl.

“Hell no. He’d just blow it out of proportion and be overly dramatic and whatever. What the old geezer thinks is romantic would probably scare Beka off for good.”

“Hm, I suppose. Though our actual engagement was not exactly… clear, shall we say. Sure, we sorted it out afterwards, but you’ll probably want to be clearer than I was. Otabek likes things clear and simple, after all.” Yuuri hummed briefly. “Is there anywhere in Hasetsu that’s special to you? Wasn’t your first kiss somewhere around here?”

“At the skating rink, yeah.” Yuri nodded, still frowning as though deep in thought. “I’d need a reason to get him there without anyone else around, though. The last thing I want is Victor showing up to shout and start crying or something fucking embarrassing like that.”

“Well, I’m sure Yuuko-chan would be happy to help you get the place to yourself for a little while. She’ll even manage to keep the triplets out, if anyone can.” Though she might insist on recording the whole thing herself, but then, if Yuri would allow anyone to do that, it was her. “As for how to get Otabek there… maybe you could tell him you have something to show him?”

“A new choreography.” Yuri’s eyes widened just a little and he gave a low whistle. “That’s it! I could practice one of his old programs! I mean, that’s how you got Victor’s attention in the first place.”

“Well, that came after the pole, but I’m sure it factored into it too.” Yuuri grinned at Yuri’s glare. “That’s a very good idea, though. Your skating styles are so different, it will be a very personal gesture if you learn one of his programs. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

“Right. I can do that.” Yuri nodded, looking determined. The next second, though, he froze. “Wait. What if he thinks I’m mocking him?”

“Mocking him?” Yuuri blinked. He could usually at least somewhat track Yuri’s train of thought, but right now, he found himself completely lost. “Why would he think that?”

“Because — shit.” Yuri sighed, running a hand through his hair in apparent frustration. “Look. You can’t talk to anyone about this, okay?” He glared at Yuuri until he got a nod in return, then glanced aside. “He’s not skating next season. Or after that, either. He’s retiring.”

“Ohhh.” It… made sense, really. Otabek wasn’t exactly young for a skater anymore, and though he probably could have kept skating if he wanted to, he’d more than made his mark in the skating world over the years. It wouldn’t be unthinkable for him to want to do something else with his life as well.

“Right. So what if he thinks my skating his program is me making fun of that? Or an attempt to convince him to get back or whatever? I mean, I’ll miss skating against him, but… I don’t really want that.” Yuri crouched down to scratch the returning puppy, no doubt to avoid Yuuri’s eyes. “I don’t think his ankle could take another season. And it doesn’t need to. He’s brilliant on the ice, but he can do a lot of brilliant things outside the rink, too. I don’t want him to think I only like him for his skating.”

“You can always use your words to clarify your point.” Yuuri hummed in thought. “You don’t have to tell him about the proposal right away, but maybe mention that the skate program is about a memory, not about the future? And after you skate you can lead it to where you want your lives to go next.”

“See, this?” Yuri pointed at him, snapping his fingers. “This is why you’re way more useful than Victor. I can totally work with that. He’d just suggest some nonsense like throwing around glitter or what the fucking ever.”

“Thank you, I suppose.” Yuuri took his turn throwing the ball, sending the puppy running off again. “It’s going to go great, I know it. There’s no way Otabek is going to say no.”

“Let’s fucking hope so, or things are going to be really awkward for the rest of his visit.”

Yuuri smiled, not wanting to poke Yuri any further on this matter. The poor thing would just work himself into a fit of nerves over something that had no chance of going wrong.

After all, it wasn’t like Yuuri could tell Yuri about the recent call from Otabek inquiring whether it was possible to discreetly find out Yuri’s ring size.


End file.
